


Sulphurous

by FingolfinSilme



Series: An Odyssey of Neons and Railroad Tracks [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Advent Calendar, Forests, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, One Shot, Snow, Water Sex, Winter, Years of the Trees, tolkien secret santa advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FingolfinSilme/pseuds/FingolfinSilme
Summary: Fingon takes Maedhros on a surprise trek in the forest.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: An Odyssey of Neons and Railroad Tracks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965061
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	Sulphurous

The only sound in the temporarily dead forest was the unison crunching of the snow under their boots.

The grey trees, thin and straight like a surrealist painting or the landscape of a skiing station stood watching the two Elves treading on no visible path, away from the yellow lamp posts planted by city officials who had nothing better to do than transform trees into lifeless electrical wood.

Their breath settled like crystals around them and the end of Fingon’s long black braids was heavy with icicles. If he were to kiss the golden ringlets ornating the other's hair, Maedhros reflected, his lips would stick to the metal.

As long as the trees were set in a dense barrier around them, Maedhros walked half a step behind Fingon, towering over the other, like a guardian shadow. The redhead glanced around as casually as he could; though he trusted his lover, he also knew the younger Elf’s sense of safety could be a little vague.

And yet, when the atmosphere warmed very slightly, the smell of the cold air changed and the vegetation became sparse, Maedhros smiled.

Before them, the grey charcoal of the mountains protruded from the rich, smoky ground, on which were dispersed small perfectly round pools of opaque sulfurous water.

“Ta-da!” Fingon announced with a smug smirk on his lips. The Prince shrugged out of his cloak casually, stretching to fully display the outlines of his body underneath his thick lily-blue tunic. Bending down elegantly, he then unstrapped his boots and kicked them to the side.

Maedhros raised an eyebrow, taking in the sight of the young prince standing barefoot in the snow. “Don’t you think it's a bit cold for this sort of activity?”

“Lie to me and tell me you're not entertained,” Fingon retorted, removing his belt and throwing his tunic above his head. 

He shuddered briefly as the cold touched his bare chest but kept on smiling suggestively. 

"But you know they say these waters are cursed, right?" Maedhros took a step forward, crossing his arms over his chest. "In the winter, vile demons creep out from the other side of the Earth and warm these pools with the fire of their fire--"

Fingon burst out laughing. “So, I assume you're planning on missing out on all the fun, is that what you're trying to tell me?”

With these words, he spun around, removed his breeches and scampered towards the nearest steaming pool. He threw a last daring look at Maedhros before sliding into the water, exhaling sharply with pleasure at the touch of the warm water.

Maedhros stepped closer to the low pool, hiding an amused smile by biting his bottom lip. As if he really cared about demons. They were both damned already anyway.

“You should have warned me; I’d have brought a swimsuit.” The redhead gazed into the cyan water, which was sadly too opaque for Fingon’s naked body to be exposed.

“Good thing you don't need one, then!” Fingon sprung out of the water merman-style and, sending drops of hot water flying all around, reached forward to grab Maedhros’ leg. 

The older Elf opened wide eyes, made to step back to avoid a soaked Fingon, but stepped on an ice sheet and slipped. A moment later, the redhead was chest-high in water.

Fingon did not even try to conceal his laughter as Maedhros cursed, scrambling out.

However, before he could sit on the bank, Fingon moved to hold onto the back of Maedhros’ tunic. “Where do you think you're going, eh?”

Maedhros turned around, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. However, his expression soon turned into a sly grin.

“It’s really too bad your clothes are wet,” Fingon continued, grabbing the neck of his lover’s tunic. “They're gonna have to dry.” He pulled the tunic upwards and, albeit with a little difficulty due to the tightness of it now it was soaked, managed to leave Maedhros bare-chested, his top discarded roughly on the bank.

Before Fingon could continue, Maedhros decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed Fingon’s hips and lifted him up with ease, so he could wrap his legs around his waist. His hands slipped to his ass. 

“Is it the smoke or is the High Prince blushing,” Maedhros whispered seductively into the nape of Fingon’s neck.

Fingon giggled and squirmed in the other’s grasp. “Take your fucking pants off and make me.”

“You can't say that,” Maedhros started, but was cut off by Fingon’s lips, colliding with his violently.

The redhead shifted to hold Fingon with just one arm, his mouth moving to the other’s jawline, occasionally biting the soft skin of his chin. With his free hand, Maedhros struggled to remove his breeches. When unrecognisable after having been shuffled in water, he threw them on the bank, Fingon pulled back and looked at him with wide, exhilarated eyes. 

Without warning, he disappeared below the surface of the steaming water. Maedhros jumped when something brushed against his inner thigh.

When Fingon reemerged a few seconds later, grinning, Maedhros could hold back no more. Pulling his lover to him, he spun around. Fingon’s back collided with the rocky side of the pool and his elbows dug in the snow. A shiver ran through the prince’s body. “Co-old,” he sang but didn’t struggle against Maedhros, who was holding him tightly against the bank.

The youngest prince’s eyes met the older Elf’s gaze. He was about to giggle to laugh but Maedhros didn't let him, making him gasp instead when he thrust his hand between his legs.

“I’ll warm you up, then,” the redhead whispered into Fingon’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this my first posted NSFW? 0o0  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Feel free to send comments on here or on Tumblr (@hauntedsiriel)  
> Happy holidays!!!


End file.
